<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kids by I_can_only_imagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249505">My Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine'>I_can_only_imagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bizzaro the Generation Outlaw kids Sasha and Lian are their kids, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated for cursing, Stand Alone for Now, might add another part later of them getting the kids back or them being taken away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roy- he... he took them.”</p><p>“I know baby.”</p><p>“He took them, and I couldn’t do anything about it!”</p><p>---</p><p>Roy has to reassure Jason after Bruce takes their kids right out from under them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I first posted this on Tumblr as a dialogue only story, but decided to post it here as a full one shot. I might end up making a squeal and/or prequel for this too, but I don't really know yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Jaybird, you need to sit down, you need to breath,“ Roy pleaded from where he was sitting on the couch.</p>
  <p>Jason had gotten home to their little house in Virginia only a few minutes before after getting back from his flight to Gotham. It had all happened so quickly, Roy's head was still spinning as Jason paced a hole in the floor with his hands in his hair covering his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t- I-I- fuck!" Jason stuttered and stumbled terribly over his words, his voice wet and filled with fear. "Roy I can’t let him do this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, Jay, I know, but please, just take a seat. You need to breath,” Roy held out a hand, but he was too far out of reach. He needed to get Jason to sit down. He needed them to figure this out together, and they couldn't do that if Jason was falling apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t Roy. I have to go. I have to get them back-“ Jason started to walk for the door again, grabbing his duffel. As if he could book another flight to Gotham with the extensive restraining orders that went into effect while he was on his flight back to Virginia. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roy stood for the first time since he had gotten home and grabbed him by the wrist, “Jason!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn't look at his. His jaw was set, his expression stone cold despite the tears obviously threatening to fill the dried tracks already on his cheeks and neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jason please," Roy gently pulled him back to the couch and sat them both down, holding Jason's free hand between both of his own. " Jayson, you’re scaring me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Incase you haven’t noticed, I’m not new to people being afraid of me,” Jason moved to stand but Roy stopped him with a tug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not what I meant. I’m not afraid of you, I could never be, you know that," Roy's voice betrayed him by breaking at just the wrong moment. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be afraid of him. Maybe he was blinded by love, or was just losing touch. He doubted it though. He dropped his voice to a whisper to explain, afraid Lian might hear them, "I’m scared you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep up like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason said nothing in response. His head had been bowed the entire time and Roy had only caught heart wrenching glimpses of his face when he walked in and when he was about to leave again. Even then most of his face was obscured by his dark curls, tempting Roy to push them back to look fully see him.</p>
  <p>He must have sensed Roy's staring because he dropped his duffel and covered his face with his now free hand, his fingertips catching in his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jason, look at me,” Roy ordered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When no reaction came he repeated himself, stronger but without any of the anger boiling in his chest. After all, Jason didn't need to be on the receiving end of his anger, he was hurting worse then death and it wasn't even him Roy was angry with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look. At. Me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason reacted this time, but not by much, only dropping his hand from his face to his lap.</p>
  <p>Roy lost his patience and reached one hand up to gently grab Jason's chin and pull it up. A small part of him regretted forcing the eye contact, because what he saw there crushed him more than anything else in the last day had.</p>
  <p>Ever since coming back from the dead, all anyone had to do to know what Jason was feeling was look at his eyes. They had three solid colors they shifted between, green, blue and grey, and a million shades between them, and Roy had taken the time to learn them all. There were a solid one color now, no hints or varying shades to confuse what he was feeling.</p>
  <p>They were a solid, soul sucking grey that reminded Roy of what a dying man's eyes should look like. More pain filled them than anything Roy had ever seen, even on Jason himself. It was the lowest of lows, and it resonated in every fiber of his being being because he could feel it too. In a different way, with a different meaning behind it, but he could still feel it, because they were feeling it for the same reason.</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Jason whispered, tears pouring down his face. He repeated it with a broken sob and he fully broke down right then and there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be sorry baby," Roy released his hand and cheek only to cup his face, tracing his thumbs under his eyes to catch the quickly falling tears. They were thick and hot, and Roy silently prayed this would be the last time he every had to feel or see them like this. when Jason's breathing became to erratic, he snapped back into action, "Baby, I need you to breath with me. just breath with me, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason tried to give an okay in response, but all that came out was another strangled sob as he gasped for breath. His hands shakily found there way to Roy's shirt, just as Roy instructed him and he instructed Roy during panic attacks. His hands laid flat on Roy's chest, fingers spreed to feel his entire chest as it made its rise and fall over and over again in a steady rhythm. Roy pressed their foreheads together, purposely breathing louder so Jason could both hear and feel it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gradually Jason's breathing returned to a pace Roy deemed acceptable and Roy pressed a kiss to his cheek. He could taste the salt of the tears, a few strays even making it onto his lips.</p>
  <p>Jason's hands curled into his shirt and he let his head fall down to rest on Roy's shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roy- he... he took them,” Jason said, his voice still breathless despite his breathing being normal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know baby,” Roy whispered back, moving one hand to pet his hair while his other arm just held his love close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He took them, and I couldn’t do anything about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He took the kids. Our kids- <em>my kids</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s going to be okay, we’re going to get them back,” Roy promised, kissing his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He took them away from me,” Jason sobbed into his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He didn’t take all of them," Roy tried to reassure. "Lian is still asleep in her room upstairs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What will we tell her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That her siblings will be home soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can’t lie to her-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not a lie," Roy cut him off. "We’re getting the other kids back, and not even Batman can stop us. Oliver has already called up his lawyers, and Dinah is at the mansion with Babs reassuring them right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason paused, and Roy felt the way he melted against him, not in happiness or relief, but in defeat, “What if we can’t get them back?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We will,” he promised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If we can’t, and we will, we can at least get them to Dinah and Babs, or Dick and Wally,” Roy said. He knew Dinah would never turn the kids away, and Dick would be happy to help if they explained the whole fucked up situation to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Jason was silent for a little too long, Roy nudged him so he would sit up, “Baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason met his eyes, just as broken as before, but something in his face relaxed from the devastation of helplessness, “I just want my kids back...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do too. And we’ll get them back. Whatever it takes.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>